(Sama Sekali) Bukan Kebiasaan
by revabhipraya
Summary: Roti pesanannya berbeda. Ada yang salah dengan Elizabeta. #NulisRandom2018 untuk daffodeela


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU.

 **Summary:** Roti pesanannya berbeda. Ada yang salah dengan Elizabeta.

 **(Sama Sekali) Bukan Kebiasaan** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk daffodeela dan #NulisRandom2018_

* * *

.

.

.

"Permisi!"

Hari itu, Elizabeta datang lagi ke toko roti langganannya.

Toko roti langganan Elizabeta baginya adalah toko roti terbaik yang pernah ada. Selain karena semua roti olahannya enak dan rasanya beragam, toko roti ini menyediakan tempat duduk-duduk kecil bagi pembelinya yang ingin membunuh waktu. Di tempat duduk-duduk itu, ada benda favorit Elizabeta yang membuatnya betah menghabiskan waktu di toko ini.

Sebuah komputer dengan internet berkecepatan tinggi. Ya, inilah alasan utama Elizabeta datang ke toko roti langganannya: untuk menggunakan internet gratis.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang pemuda berkacamata dari balik konter. "Oh, kau."

Elizabeta terkekeh sambil menghampiri pemuda tersebut. "Hai, Roderich!"

"Hai juga," balas pemuda bernama Roderich itu sambil mengulas sebuah senyum. "Hari ini komik apa yang terbit?"

"Yang ada penyihir dan rajanya!" jawab Elizabeta dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sengaja tidak ia sebutkan judul komiknya karena Roderich tidak pernah dapat menghapal judul-judul itu. Petunjuk berupa karakter atau kejadian lebih memudahkan Roderich dalam mengingat.

"Oh." Roderich mengangguk. "Yang rajanya kaubilang tampan."

"Benar!" Wajah Elizabeta makin berseri-seri. "Jadi untuk cemilan membacanya, aku akan membeli―"

"Roti isi selai stroberi dengan taburan keju di atasnya," potong Roderich sambil mengangkat tangan. Pemuda itu sudah hapal di luar kepala menu cemilan favorit Elizabeta untuk setiap komik. Gadis ini memang agak perfeksionis, membedakan cemilan untuk setiap judul komik. "Dan secangkir cokelat."

Elizabeta menjentikkan jari. "Cokelat hangat ya, sore ini dingin soalnya."

"Benar. Baiklah." Roderich menulis pesanan Elizabeta pada selembar kertas. "Tunggu saja di sana, nanti kuantar."

Elizabeta mengiakan sebelum berjalan dengan girang menuju tempat favoritnya di toko roti itu.

Roderich yang baru saja melayani Elizabeta adalah anak pemilik toko roti tersebut. Pemuda itu bekerja di toko sebagai pelayan pada akhir minggu, sehingga setiap kali Elizabeta datang, mereka selalu bertemu. Pertemuan itu berujung obrolan yang membawa mereka kepada satu kesamaan: sekolah. Roderich dan Elizabeta sama-sama bersekolah di Akademi Hetalia―setara SMA. Elizabeta kelas satu, Roderich kelas tiga.

Elizabeta menyalakan komputer milik toko roti. Ia ketikkan alamat situs komik yang akan ia baca, lalu mulai membaca. Bagian lain yang gadis itu suka dari toko kecil ini adalah tidak banyak orang yang tinggal―sebagian besar hanya membeli lalu pergi―sehingga Elizabeta bisa menggunakan komputer itu seorang diri dan sesuka hati.

"Ini roti dan cokelatmu," ucap Roderich yang telah tiba di samping Elizabeta dengan sebuah nampan di tangan. Sepiring roti dan secangkir cokelat hangat diturunkan Roderich dari nampan ke meja. "Selamat menikmati."

"Sebentar." Elizabeta menahan lengan kemeja Roderich. "Kau tidak sedang sibuk, 'kan?"

Alis Roderich terangkat sebelah. "Tidak."

"Duduk," perintah Elizabeta sambil menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

Roderich makin keheranan. "Untuk apa?"

"Membaca," jawab Elizabeta dengan wajah serius, "bersamaku."

"Aku ... bukan penyuka komik."

"Kalau begitu, belajarlah menyukainya."

"Tidak mau," tolak Roderich. "Aku lebih suka novel."

"Oh?" Elizabeta mengerjap. "Kau suka membaca novel?"

"Err ... tidak juga, itu hanya perumpamaan." Roderich mengusap tengkuknya, salah tingkah. "Aku lebih suka membaca deretan huruf tanpa gambar, begitu maksudku."

Elizabeta mengerutkan bibirnya. "Masa kau tidak bisa memahami keindahan―dan ketampanan―dari sebuah gambar, sih?"

"... tidak, aku memang tidak bisa memahaminya."

Elizabeta memilih sebuah gambar pada komik yang sedang ia baca untuk diperbesar di layar komputer. "Lihat! Penyihir ini menurutmu cantik, tidak?"

Roderich menyipitkan mata. "Hmm ... tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Sejatinya, dia hanya gambar," jelas Roderich. "Penilaiannya itu bagus atau tidak, bukan cantik atau tidak. Lebih cantik yang dapat dilihat secara nyata, 'kan?"

Elizabeta mendengus kecewa. "Kau terlalu serius, Roddy, benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berimajinasi."

"Aku realis, bukan serius." Roderich mengernyit. "Dan jangan panggil aku Roddy. Terdengar imut sekali."

"Terserahlah." Elizabeta mengibaskan tangan. "Sana, sana, aku mau menikmati ketampanan raja ini sendiri saja."

"Sejak awal kan aku memang tidak minta?"

Elizabeta mendesah. "Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada makhluk dua dimensi sih, Roddy."

Roderich mengembuskan napas pelan sebelum berjalan kembali ke konter. Meski sebal dengan tingkah Elizabeta yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal, diam-diam Roderich tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

Selang beberapa minggu setelah perdebatan Roderich dan Elizabeta mengenai kecantikan dan ketampanan gambar, Elizabeta kembali ke toko roti untuk membaca komik lagi. Namun, sang gadis tidak menemukan Roderich di balik konter.

"Roderich pergi ke mana?" tanya Elizabeta pada pria penjaga konter pirang yang sedang mengelap etalase. Elizabeta mengenalinya sebagai Ludwig, sepupu Roderich yang lebih tua delapan tahun. Ia juga bekerja di toko ini, tetapi biasanya tidak pada akhir minggu. Meski begitu, Ludwig juga tahu Elizabeta adalah pelanggan tetap akhir minggu yang kerap menggunakan komputer untuk membaca komik.

"Wisuda," jawab Ludwig sambil bangkit berdiri. Badannya tinggi dan besar, mengerikan bagi Elizabeta meskipun ia pandai bela diri.

"Wisuda?" Benar juga, Elizabeta baru ingat bahwa hari itu Akademi Hetalia mengadakan wisuda untuk kelas tiga yang telah lulus. Elizabeta ingat ada wisuda hari itu, tetapi mengapa ia bisa lupa kalau Roderich adalah siswa kelas tiga?

"Ya," sahut Ludwig sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Untuk sementara kugantikan sampai dia kembali satu jam lagi."

Elizabeta mengangguk, tetapi otaknya tidak fokus pada perkataan Ludwig. Roderich wisuda, berarti hari ini adalah hari terakhir pemuda itu berada di sekolah mereka. Biasanya pada hari terakhir itu para siswa memberikan kancing kedua pakaian mereka kepada siswi yang mereka sukai, 'kan?

"Mau pesan apa untuk bacaan sore ini, Elizabeta?" tanya Ludwig sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Lamunan Elizabeta buyar sudah.

"Hmm ..." Elizabeta memiringkan bibirnya. Pikirannya masih tidak fokus. "Roti isi daging asap dan keju saja. Minumnya teh lemon hangat."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Akan kuantar."

"Terima kasih, Ludwig," ucap Elizabeta sambil menyunggingkan sebelum tipis sebelum berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya.

Hari itu ada yang aneh. Elizabeta tidak merasa bersemangat untuk membaca komik yang biasa ia baca. Ia bahkan tidak memesan menu yang biasa―roti isi selai stroberi dengan taburan keju di atasnya serta secangkir cokelat. Masa sih suasana hatinya mendadak buruk hanya karena Roderich wisuda? Roderich akan kembali dalam satu jam, kok! Mengapa Elizabeta harus sehiperbola ini, sih?

"Ini roti dan tehmu," ujar Ludwig sambil meletakkan pesanan Elizabeta di atas meja. Pria itu melihat layar komputer Elizabeta yang kosong. "Tidak membaca komik, Elizabeta?"

"Belum," jawab Elizabeta sambil terkekeh pelan. Cepat-cepat tangannya mengetik situs komik yang akan ia baca. "Entah kenapa tadi pikiranku berjalan ke mana-mana."

"Baiklah. Selamat menikmati," ucap Ludwig sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Elizabeta mengiakan, barulah pria itu kembali ke konter.

Cukup lama Elizabeta berkutat di depan layar komputer tanpa mengganti halaman komik. Gadis itu pun tidak memakan dan meminum pesanannya. Pikirannya berseliweran ke mana-mana, tidak jelas apa tujuannya. Namun, semuanya terfokus pada Roderich. Apa Elizabeta sudah gila? Mengapa membayangkan Roderich wisuda saja ia bisa jadi sekacau ini?

"Oh? Kau tidak memesan roti stroberi dan cokelat hangat seperti biasa?"

Elizabeta terlonjak mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar di sampingnya. Gadis itu mendapati Roderich, masih dalam balutan seragam sekolah bonus bunga wisuda, berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah heran. "K-kau bukannya baru akan kembali satu jam lagi?"

Roderich menghela napas. "Coba lihat jam."

Elizabeta melirik pojok kanan bawah layar komputer. Oke. Sudah satu jam lebih dia duduk di situ tanpa melakukan apa pun, termasuk menyentuh pesanannya.

"Ludwig bilang sejak tadi kau bengong di depan layar," ujar Roderich sambil duduk di samping Elizabeta. "Kau tidak membaca komik, juga tidak menyentuh makananmu. Ada apa?"

Bingung, Elizabeta tidak bisa menjawab. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil mengigit bibir, memperlihatkan pada Roderich bahwa ia tidak berniat menjawab.

"Kau ini keras kepala," komentar Roderich putus asa. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh menatap konter. "Ludwig! Satu roti isi selai stroberi dengan taburan keju dan satu cokelat hangat!"

Ludwig mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum menghilang ke balik dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Roderich lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

Elizabeta masih menolak menjawab.

"Eliza."

Elizabeta melirik. "Jangan panggil aku begitu."

Roderich berusaha menahan tawa. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Elizabeta tanpa menatap Roderich. "Hanya merasa aneh karena ada kebiasaan yang hilang sore ini."

"Karena aku pergi wisuda?" Roderich mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau begitu, maaf aku tidak mengabarimu. Kupikir kau sudah tahu karena informasinya kan ditempel di mading sekolah."

"Wisudanya aku tahu," balas Elizabeta, tidak mau disalahkan. "Kau yang diwisudanya aku lupa."

Kali ini Roderich tidak dapat menahan tawa. Tawanya baru berhenti saat Elizabeta memelototinya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. "Maaf, maaf. Jadi kau marah pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Kurasa ...," Elizabeta menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "bukan begitu juga."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Elizabeta kembali bungkam.

"Ayolah, Liz," bujuk Roderich. "Jangan buat pengorbanan wisudaku, meninggalkan foto bersama dan makan-makan setelah wisuda, jadi sia-sia hanya karena didiamkan olehmu."

Spontan Elizabeta menoleh. "Kau tidak ikut foto dan makan-makan? Sungguh?"

"Bohong," balas Roderich dengan senyum jenaka. "Kecuali yang kedua."

Elizabeta mendengus sebal. Gadis itu kembali melirik Roderich, memperhatikan penampilannya dengan saksama dari pinggang sampai kepala. Barulah Elizabeta menyadari ada yang hilang di sana.

"Kancing kedua jasmu tidak ada," ujar Elizabeta sinis. Dipaksanya mata agar tidak menatap Roderich. Elizabeta ingin berlagak marah, tetapi sulit saat objek kemarahannya adalah Roderich. Tidak pernah―dan tidak akan bisa―Elizabeta marah pada Roderich.

Roderich tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya kini pemuda itu tahu alasan di balik Elizabeta yang uring-uringan tidak jelas ini.

"Iya, tidak ada," respons Roderich santai―sesantai mungkin. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," balas Elizabeta gusar. Jelas sekali. "Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku mau baca komik dan Ludwig mungkin butuh bantuanmu."

"Liz." Nada suara Roderich berubah tegas. "Aku tidak menghadiri makan-makan bersama setelah wisuda karena aku ingin menemuimu. Hargai usahaku dengan tidak mengusir, bisa?"

Elizabeta menghela napas. "Memangnya apalagi yang mau kaubicarakan?"

"Kancing keduaku tidak ada," Roderich menunjuk benang pada jasnya yang terurai bekas kancing keduanya terletak, "bukan karena kuberikan pada seseorang."

Elizabeta memutar bola matanya. "Kau pikir aku―"

"Kancing ini lepas saat aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan temanku," potong Roderich sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kancing dari sakunya. "Kusimpan untuk kuberikan pada orang lain, bukan siswi seangkatanku."

"Ya makanya―"

"Elizabeta." Lagi, Roderich memotong kalimat sang gadis. Disodorkannya kancing itu kepada Elizabeta. "Kamu pikir aku bisa menyukai orang lain kalau ada kamu di depan mataku?"

Mata Elizabeta membelalak. Apa Roderich baru saja menyatakan perasaannya? Pada Elizabeta? Bukan pada siswi seangkatannya yang baru wisuda hari ini? Sungguhan? Elizabeta bermimpi atau bagaimana ini?

"Sungguh." Roderich berujar seolah menjawab pertanyaan di dalam benak Elizabeta. "Kamu, Liz, dengan segala tingkah ajaibmu yang kerap membuatku kesal sekaligus tertawa, dengan kecintaanmu pada makhluk dua dimensi yang selalu gagal kupahami, adalah orang yang tidak bisa tidak kusukai."

Elizabeta menggigit bibir. "Dasar," desisnya.

"Kenapa?" Roderich terkekeh canggung. Ia menatap kancing di tangan lalu menarik kembali tangannya perlahan. "Kancing ... agak kelihatan tidak romantis, ya?"

Elizabeta menahan tangan Roderich. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan sebelum menerjang Roderich dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. "Memangnya aku peduli kelihatan romantis atau tidak? Masa bodoh!"

Roderich tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

"Anu ... pesanannya?" ucap Ludwig pelan. Dilema, mau mengantarkan pesanan Roderich atau merusak momen dua sejoli yang membuatnya serasa menjadi jomlo paling mengenaskan sejagat toko roti?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

(1) Dalam budaya Jepang―kurang tau kalo budaya lainnya―pemberian kancing kedua itu simbol bahwa si cewek akan ada di dalam hati si cowok karena kancing kedua adalah kancing yang posisinya paling dekat dengan hati. Meski Roderich dan Elizabeta itu orang Eropa ... Hetalia-nya kan Jepang jadi budayanya kuadopsi.

(2) Jomlo adalah bentuk baku dari jomblo.

(3) Ceritanya secara umum pakai prompt dari generator #4LuckyPrompt. Aku dapet Adik Kelas, Toko Roti, Kancing, Cinta Beda Dimensi. Adik Kelas direpresentasikan oleh hubungan Roderich dan Elizabeta yang nggak terlalu kubahas. Toko Roti, jelas, latar utamanya. Kancing, objek utama di akhir cerita. Cinta Beda Dimensi, objek utama di awal cerita.

Selamat ulang tahun, Shafff! Semoga umur barunya berkah, semoga kamu makin bahagia, semoga makin sukses, segala urusannya dilancarkan, pokoknya semoga semua kesulitanmu dipermudah! Terus, semoga bisa mup on? /etakekeuh

Kuberikan AusHun untukmu~ karena hanya ini OTP kita yang _fandom_ -nya beririsan~ aku juga meng-OTP-kan(?) SasuSaku, tapi nggak berani ah nulis SasuSaku buat Shaf, bisi nista kasian atuh hadiah ulang tahun masa nista :"D /nak

Ehm ... nggak tau kenapa sih mendadak kepikiran pingin ngasih hadiah. Menurutku kita kan udah lebih akrab gitu ya ketimbang dulu dan _since we're friends now so why not_ gitu kubuatkan fanfik untukmu. Rasionalisasi juga sih karena nggak ada lagi yang bisa kuberikan selain fanfik. _Sad_ :"D

Oh, _I hope you don't mind_ aku gabung sama entri NulisRandom? :"))

 _Anyway_ , semoga suka, ya!

Untuk seluruh pembaca yang udah menyempatkan waktu buat baca fanfik aku, makasih banyak! Ditunggu komentarnya!

(Dan maaf kalo Roderich jadi banyak omong.)


End file.
